


A Day in the Life

by Slytheringirle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendly Bickering, He never breaks his promises, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Moony's here too!, Potter live, Sirius doesn't go to Azkaban, Sirius never lets Harry down!, although he didn't exactly promise him..., and honestly that's once sacred cup of tea, don't be fooled by the qoute, oh and no character death, oh well, they're all happy!, they're all happy! :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytheringirle/pseuds/Slytheringirle
Summary: The Potters are a happy family of three with two adoptive members (making them five). This fluffy one-shot takes place on a holiday day were Harry had been up to no good the previous nights and the three Marauders' thoughts take a dark turn every once in a while. And of course, Lily Potter (nee Evans) is the balance angel that we all need in our lives.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> 'What a beautiful place to be with friends,' -Dobby the elf, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

“Rise and shine, Potters!” Yelled Sirius Black as he stumbled out of the fireplace. Remus Lupin followed shortly behind him, dusting his hair and shabby robes. “Shut up, Sirius.” He hissed, “remember what Lily did last time we woke Harry up?”

Sirius huffed. “Honestly, they’re becoming too old, maybe it’s time we find ourselves new friends.”

“Right,” muttered Remus amusedly, with a soft shake of the head. That was, what? The fifth time he’d said that this week? And it was only Tuesday.

There was a shuffling noise from above and a moment later the tired, but smiling, face of James Potter appeared. “New friends, you say?”

Sirius smiled at the sight of his friend, but didn’t miss a beat. “Yes, someone without a kid.” - he wrinkled his nose here- ‘Hideous little creatures, they are,” and Remus laughed. They all knew he adored Harry though - a bit too much, if Lily had a say in the matter. ‘He’s going to spoil him one day!’ She’d said when Sirius had given Harry _one_ extra helping of chocolate. If that was her definition of ‘spoiling’, then oh well.

James shook his head good naturedly - gestured for them to take a seat-, and threw himself back on the couch. “You’re early, you know?” He said, crossing an arm over his eyes.

“Early?” Sirius shot up from his seat, “how can you be early for an amusement park trip? You’re getting old Potter!”

“ _Shut up_!” Groaned James, grabbing a throw pillow to try and smother himself with apparently. He looked like he was about to fall asleep right then and there.

Remus took pity on him, he knew children could be a handful. “Long night, Prongs?” He said as he rose from the couch too - honestly, when have they ever been able to sit still? - and made his way to the kitchen, planning on making some tea. Tea was magical, it always helps.

“You don’t know the worst of it,” he heard James mutter behind him, along with some shuffling on Padfoot’s part. Just _what_ was that bastard up to? No good ever came out of him. 

Accepting that, Remus just decided just to get on with the tea, James now sounded like he was ready to drop dead any moment. _Damn, Harry._ He thought, _just what were you up to?_

He prepared the tea in silence, having no problem navigating Lily’s kitchen. This place was as good as home for him and Sirius. It really had come as no surprise to either of them when James and Lily had announced their engagement, they’d always known James was going to be the first to settle down, Sirius would be the ever free uncle and Remus… Well, he was a werewolf.

He was lost in thought, preparing the tea, when he heard a loud bang from the living room that startled him for the second time that day, followed by Lily’s shriek of _Sirius!_ Afraid to think of what his best friend had done to bring such wrath upon himself, Remus picked the tea cup and headed to the living room. 

He was greeted by a sheepish looking Sirius and a fuming Lily. 

“It’ll be fun!” Sirius said with a sly smile. He looked like a child caught in wrongdoing. 

“No! Just, _no!”_ She turned to look at James for help -who was watching the scene unfold with utmost amusement- and spotted Remus at the entrance of the room, a cup of tea in hand. Her face broke into a smile, though she didn’t look surprised at seeing him. “Moony, won’t please put this- this _wizard_ , in place?”

But he shook his head. “Sorry Lils, but Harry actually enjoys these.”

“See?” Said Sirius with a grin, and winked a Remus before- “Wait, you said _actually_? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Lily and James burst out laughing at that while he was left to deal with an animagi who didn’t know whether to should laugh or attack. To get himself out of the situation, Remus turned to his other friend and handed him the cup of tea. 

“Thanks,” said James gratefully as he took it, the last fits of laughter dying on his mouth. “I’ll go make breakfast,” Lily said, recovering herself. “You two want anything?” She asked, the question directed at Sirius and Remus, but both shook their heads. Lily threw her hands into the air with a _your loss_ and turned to the kitchen.

Remus settled down beside James, who was sipping his tea between ‘eye rests’, and turned to Sirius. “Wouldn’t it be easier if you just used your wand?”

Sirius stacked another book in before answering. “But that takes all the fun out of it!” And Remus could practically hear the pout. “And I will use it later anyways, I’ll have to spell it so Harry won’t break it down.” 

“Of course,” he said, Sirius did learn that the hard way. The first time he built it Harry had destroyed it within minutes, leaving behind a devastated Sirius and a furious Lily who had just had half her books torn apart. 

It was a book igloo -an igloo built from books-, Sirius would always take Harry in it and start a shadows play using his wand. They never knew what _exactly_ Sirius played though, because he never let them in on it, but Harry was always laughing himself silly -and wetting himself on some occasions- by the end of it.

Silence settled over them then -broken only by the clattering of dishes from the kitchen- as they got lost in their thoughts or games, in Sirius’s case. Though Remus’s own thoughts took a dark turn, the silence reminding him of what was missing -Pettigrew. 

It has been three years since he betrayed them, and was thankfully rotting in Azkaban, but it never got easy. The pain when he remembered him was always fresh, like that of a wound that never heals. How could he do it? _Why_ did he do it? 

He knew -he must’ve known- that they’d offer him protection if he’s asked for it, hell they would’ve _died_ for him if he'd asked. But to resort to selling Lily and James to Voldemort?

He was startled out of his thoughts by a hand on his lap. He looked up and was met with warm brown eyes staring at him, a sad smile playing on his friend’s face, as if he knew what he were thinking. 

He gave a small shrug before looking away, willing the thoughts to cease. It was what it was, tormenting yourself over it won’t change the past. Sirius was halfway done with the igloo, but there seemed to be a hunch to his shoulders too. “Fancy a game of Exploding Snap, anyone?” Said Remus suddenly, unable to bear the tension anymore. 

“I’ll get it,” said James immediately and got to his feet, setting the tea cup on the coffee table on his way. Even Sirius temporarily abandoned his igloo, getting up to drag the coffee table into the middle of the living room and arranging the chairs around it, so that they could all gather around it; Remus was grateful. It was nearing the full moon and he wasn’t strong enough to drag furniture around without his wand.

“You know,” said Sirius as he placed the last chair. “Maybe we can team up against James and Lily.” He looked at him with a mischievous smile and Remus finally laughed. “Sure Pads,” he said and walked over to his friend. Sirius embraced him tightly and drew back as James entered with the card game, followed by Lily and a floating tray of food. 

“Lily and I are teaming against you, you devils.” Said Prongs and Lily smiled with a roll of her eyes behind him. “Of course James, thank you for consulting me beforehand.”

James threw her a wink over his shoulder. “Anytime Evans.”

And just like that, everything was back to normal.

They were nearly three hours into the game when the baby sitter spell alerted them that Harry was awake. James and Lily won three rounds of ten, with the former swearing up and down that they were cheating. The opposing team denied everything of course, and Sirius knew nothing about the mirror under the table.

Despite their earlier words about already having breakfast, Sirius and Remus ended up devouring half the tray, leaving James with the boiled eggs that he absolutely _hated_ -no offence Lils- and a thunderous look on his face. Oh, how he was going to get them back for this. 

“I’ll get him.” said Lily and sprung upstairs -why didn’t she just _dissaperate_ is beyond James. Okay, maybe not so much. But she could take the stairs when she was coming _down_! 

Accepting his fate, James took the cards from his friends and returned to their box. “Unless you want to go on with three players?” 

“I’m good,” said Remus the same moment Sirius said “I have to finish the igloo!” There was a moment of silence before all three of them burst out laughing. They laughed for a good minute, not particularly because something funny had happened but because well, they felt laughing, and confused the hell out of Lily and Harry when they came downstairs.

Their laughter died down and Lily set Harry on the ground. “What’s so funny?” She asked with a raised eyebrow as Harry ran towards James. This brought out another fit of laughter and James had to throw a hand over his stomach as he picked up his son. 

“Daddy!” Cried Harry in his arms and James pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Hey Harry.”

“Harry do you want poached or boiled eggs?” Cried Lily as she made her way to the kitchen once again, having declared them a lost cause.

“‘Oached!” Yelled Harry as James tickled him. 

Sirius made his way over to James, tear tracks still visible on his cheeks, and held his arms out for Harry. “Gimme him to me James.”

James handed him Harry and Sirius took the toddler and turned him in his arms so that he was facing him. “Hey Hars! Look what uncle Padfoot made for you!”

“Well, half-made for you,” he muttered as he walked over to the yet to be finished igloo. But Harry’s face lit up all the same at the sight of it. “‘Light and ‘hadows!” He cried happily, throwing his arms in the air. 

“Excited?” Laughed Sirius happily and gave Harry a quick spin. He then set him down and grabbed a book. “Tell you what?” He said, “I’ll teach how to build it, so you can help me when I’m thirty and wrinkly.”

“Yess!” Cried Harry with a victory throw of his arm. “Me help you Uncle Pawdfoot!”

And so they set on building the igloo -at a considerably slower rate. Behind them, James and Remus were having a wrestling match that neither paid attention to and Lily was humming away in the kitchen as she made breakfast. 

***

Nine hours later -well into the evening- the three marauders and Lily and Harry entered the barley-lit house, exhausted but happy from their trip to the muggle amusement park. Lily had had to _physically_ fight the boys to stop them from taking Harry on the Death Ride and nearly had a heart attack when they pretended to drop him in the boat ride. They’d had a hard time explaining themselves when Remus magically opened the Ferris Wheel gate and after when Sirius tried to bribe the amusement ride guard into silence with a Galleon.

“I’ll put him to bed,” Lily said softly, gesturing with her head to the dozing off toddler in her arms. James nodded, and I’ll help take care of the windows and door.” And he made his way to the nearest window.Despite his exhaustion, he was still smiling softly from today’s events. He’d gotten his revenge on Moony and Pads when he’d volunteered to order lunch and had gotten them a Sunday Roast to share and fish and chips for him and his family.

Sirius, however, stopped Lily before she got to the stairs. He bent down so that he was eye level with the bleary eyed Harry. “We’ll play tomorrow, okay pup? First thing in the morning.” Harry smiled and nodded in reply. 

Satisfied, Sirius stood up with a nod to Lily -who shot him a happy, but amused, look- and went to bid James goodbye. They usually stayed way longer during the holidays, but they were all so very tired, and would probably just fall asleep within five minutes.

Just as he was about to leave -Remus having just finished his conversation with James- he heard a hissing sound and gave a loud shriek when he saw a _snake_ slithering out from under the couch. It was a six-foot Boa with leaf-green scales and a - oh Lord- _long_ hissing tongue.

All three of his friends rushed to see what was wrong, but James and Lily just gave relieved -though tired- sighs when they saw what the fuss was about. 

“James there’s a _snake_ in your house,!” Said Remus a little panickedly, and Sirius nodded in agreement,relieved to see that he wasn’t overreacting - or at least the only _one_ overreacting.

“Oh no,” said Lily. “That’s just Harry’s new pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'I have hated the words and I have loved them, and I hope I have made them right.' -Liesle Meminger, The Book Thief.  
> .  
> I wrote this after having break down's over the Marauders' for over a week and it's my first Harry Potter fic since 2017, so no criticism please (constructive or not) (and negative comments will be deleted). I just wanted to smile :( And honestly it was nice to be back with them. Even after five years, their fate still gives complete breakdowns :/
> 
> P.S. If you know any good 'Potters Live' fics that you think I should read then tell me down below pls (might take this down later too, idk) (I'm really proud of it tho)


End file.
